DEATH SENTENCE : DEADLY SPAWN PART 1
by jack.lincoln.338
Summary: nick hume didn't kill billy but instead let him go, while he died watching the homemade movies as Billy recovered in the hospital. but he has a secret : he had triplets, all three are boys, his youngest being only fourteen, and his secound secret, he was a damphire half human half vampire. WHAT WILL JACKAL'S CHOICE BE REMAIN A MERCER OR BECOME A DARLEY AGAIN! READ TO FIND OUT


once in his life jackal was happy, but that was before his father killed lucas hume and before his older brothers had been initaited into the gang and before his other father was killed . Scrunching his nose, he got out of the black, with orange tribal symbols painted on mustang, something he'd had made himself when he ran off to Detroit , Michigan being taken in by Evelynn mercer, who had 4 adopted sons, bobby the oldest also known as the michigan mauler , then jerimiah who was black , known as jerry, the 3rd youngest being angel, gaint as he was and then there was Jack Mercer, the third class rockstar who had just turned 19 , then him jackal wiliam darley mercer being the youngest at age 14 he was 6'3 1/2 3 full inches shorter than his own father billy darley, and his triplet older brothers.

* * *

"well the fuck, stokely didnt change much over the years" jackal said his voice suprisingly deep for a fourteen year old male. walking through the streets of Boston, not many reconized him as he looked exatly like his father though with light blue eyes, and brownish blond hair, spiked up in every direction, his silver chains making swishing noises as he walking due to his black shorts being a bit to big for him and the fact that they were like suspenders but worn down instead cross over his perfectly shaped ass, kind of girly like though. he'd gained muscle and bulk putting on more weight but still underwieght by more than 5 pounds, his black with red shoelaced doc martens clomping noisly on the concrete as he pushed past people walking the other direction, his leather motorcycle jacket black of coruse as that was his favorite color hid the black fishnet mesh undershirt underneath the body fitting red and black striped sleeveless t shirt, which had the symbol and name printed across it "five fingers death punch" which was one of his many favorites of heavy metal bands other than lordi.

the four roses has to be open if dads still alive at least he hand't heard any news of a certain billy darley dying, well not yet anyway Jackal thought. His long strides weren matched by his best friend Scotty Reynolds, who' was the same height as himself though he'd ran away with Jackal and stuck with him through the worst times of his lifewhen he'd been raped and beat by so many of thos who claimed themself to be "teaching him a lesson" aka his fucked in the head foster parents the many he'd gone to at least, he hadn't been able to break out of his shell he'd encased himself in but Jack and bobby got him to open up finally before the day of christmas, providing relief to Evleyln because she hand't had to see him suffering still.

"HOLY FUCK! JIC IS THAT YA KNOW BILLY'S YOUNGEST SON? IT FUCKING HAS TA BE LOOK AT HIM, LIKE BILLY'S FUCKING CLONE!" Detimi said to Jic as they walked through the streets of Stokely, not beliveing there eyes, because Jackal Darley had ran away with a friend, six years ago when he was only nine, though they still reconized the boy.

"Should we go over and drag him to the four roses or do we tell Billy man?" Jic asked his gang mate as they spied on the boys following them then dieciding to go tell billy as he would probably blow there brains out because they didnt tell him. Detimi stomped on the pedal, making the car zoom faster than a bullet into the streets heading for Billy's apartment, rushing to get there. When they finally did get there due to traffic pissing them off and due to Detimi's shitty driving , Jic jumped out of the car before it fully stopped falling almost but charging into the building yanking open Billy's apartment door and hearing the shouts and thumping of the mattress on the springs as Billy was yet agian fucking another slut, kicked Billy's bedroom door open screaming " BILLY MAN! IT'S FUCKING JACKAL HE'S BACK! THE FUCKING KID'S BACK AND WITH ANOTHER KID" Billy shot up out of the bed shoving the whore onto the floor as he quickly shoved on his boxers, pants,boots and his shirt, grabing his coat he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK? YOUR LYING JIC!" at the younger man who quickly gulped but said " I'M NOT KIDDING BILL! I'M FUCKING SERIOUS I SAW EM! WALKING ALONG STOKELY LIKE NOTHINGS BOTHERING HIS ASS!" Jic yelled rushing out the door while billy ran ahead, jumping into his black and red tribal painted mustang it's roar filling the air, he shot of muttering " don't worry joey, i'll find our boy" as if reasuring joey who was probably down in hell, even though the boy didn't deserve that.


End file.
